Perfect strangers
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: I'm about to let you see  This is what'll happen if you ain't givin your girl what she needs..."Tenia a Hawthorne justo donde queria.."
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ayer a las 2 de la mañana notenia nada que hacer (aparentemente nunca tengo nada que hacr porque todo el tiempo estoy leyendo y escribiendo). Y comenze a escuchar esta cancion de Kyle Minogue y aunque definitivamente Minogue no es mi genero, esta cancion se me hizo muy...Madge Undersee en nuestros tiempos :3.

En fin, solo para aclarar que no soy Collins ni querria serlo, y por concecuente la trilogia de Los Juegos del Hambre no son mios o...Finnick no hubiera muerto, Gale no hubiera matado a Prim, Madge hubiera vivido y hubiera sido feliz con Gale y...todo lo demas que no me gusto de la saga.

Esto sera un . El proximo sera de nuestro amado Gale y si tienen suerte lo subire mañana o quiza pasado.

Enjoy!

Otra cosa mas, estoy es Au y quiza OOC .3

* * *

><p><em>Don't worry, 'cause tonight I got you<br>You can take a seat, do what you normally do  
>I'm about to let you see<br>This is what'll happen if you ain't givin your girl  
>what she needs<em>

_Leave you, move on to a perfect stranger_  
><em>You talk, I walk, wanna feel the danger<em>  
><em>See me with him, it's turning you on<em>  
><em>It's got me saying<em>  
><em>Getting me back at the end of this song<em>

¿Esta segura de esto? - pregunto Katniss mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme en el espejo. Ajuste la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y dando media vuelta sonreí.

Katniss estaba sentada en mi cama jugando con algunos mechones de su cabello. Llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes naranja y unos pantalones verdes.

No-respondí mientras me calzaba mis tacones de 13 cm. - pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Tú estás loca Margaret Undersee...

Si nena, eso lo sé - sonreí mientras tomaba mi bolso y poniendo una mano en el cerrojo del cuarto dije -¿Vienes?...

Ni loca me pierdo esto - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Salimos del apartamento y caminamos por los pasillos lo mas silenciosamente que pudimos. Nos volteábamos a ver y podía ver ese brillo de adrenalina en la mirada de Katniss.

Solo cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento me sentí libre, mire de frente el estúpido campamento de trabajo. Sonreí y levante mí debo corazón, justo en ese momento oí como una voz decía burlona:

Vaya Undersee, ¿que pensaría tu padre?

Mellark...mi padre pensaría que soy muy sensata por salir de ese lugar - respondí mientras le daba la espalda al horrible campamento. Katniss miraba al suelo mientras mordía su labio inferior en un intento de no reír, los brazos de Peeta rodeaban su cintura.

Detrás de ellos había un chico, primo de Katniss, dos años mayor y con una mirada que me decía "Inmadura". Sonreí despectiva mientras saludaba - Hawthorne...

Undersee - respondió a su vez mientras salía de las sombras. - ¿Y bien?, ¿estamos listos?

Aun no - replique mientras miraba a todos lados - falta mi cita.

Gale enarco una ceja mientras preguntaba - ¿Cita?, Dime Undersee, ¿con que torturaste a esa pobre alma para que fuera tu cita?

¿Lo dices porque eso es lo que normalmente haces con "tus" chicas? - replique y reí triunfante cuando la estúpida sonrisa de Hawthorne se borro de su rostro. Mire el reloj en mi muñeca mientras Katniss y Peeta seguían en su mundo. Comencé a marcar el ritmo de los segundo con mi pie.

Cuando ya casi llegaba al segundo 54 del tercer minuto sentí un brazo enredándose en mi cintura.

Madge...-dijo Cato mientras bajaba un poco los lentes oscuros y me miraba con sus ojos azules - mírate nada mas, eres toda una femme fatale...

Sonreí mientras ponía los ojos en blanco - Chicos, el es Cato...Kat él es el chico francés que conocí hace unos meses.

Hey - todos saludaron mientras Cato sonreía. Gale lo miraba despectivamente, solté un quedo bufido...tan típico de Hawthorne.

Bueno...Margaret traje un casco extra...

¿Casco? -pregunte confusa mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del estacionamiento.

Si, casco...no iba a salir sin mi nena...

Lo mire sorprendida mientras Peeta y Gale nos miraban extrañados. Cato solo movió las cejas de forma picara y apuntando con su dedo me ordeno - Mira hacia allá...

¿Trajiste tu motocicleta?... ¿La preciosidad esa que te regalaron durante tu viaje en Europa?

Claro, solo la saco para ocasiones...especiales - dijo seductor.

Supongo...que soy una de las pocas afortunas...

De hecho Margaret -aclaro mientras sacaba las llaves - serás la primera afortunada en dar un paseo conmigo.

Me eche a reír mientras Cato fingía confusión para después echarse a reír. Después de unos segundos de risas y miradas confusas me tendió el caso y dijo - Vamos Undersee.

Solo si manejo yo...

Quizá de regreso preciosa - murmuro mientras arrancaba.

Lo últimos que oí antes de que el sonido del motor llenara la estancia fue un gruñido proveniente de Gale. Sabiéndome segura tras el casco sonreí arrogante...

Tenía a Hawthorne justo donde quería...


	2. Chapter 2

^^ tambien olvide decir que para este fic Peeta tiene la edad de Gale, quin es mayor que Katniss por dos años y por logica tamiben es mayor que Madge

* * *

><p><em>Inspite of all the consequence<em>  
><em>Inspite of all my pride<em>  
><em>Inspite of little things you said<em>  
><em>That hide me deep inside<em>

_I believe your love_  
><em>I breathe your love<em>  
><em>Like the air in the morning<em>  
><em>I sleep your love<em>  
><em>I salute your love<em>  
><em>And I can't get away<em>

Me recargue en la pared quedando así parcialmente escondido entre las sombras. Mire hacia enfrente y vi a Mellark ir y venir mientras murmuraba para sí mismo. Sonreí y solté - Katniss no te está engañando, es un campamento de chicas Mellark...y ya que es de Katniss Everdeen de la que estamos hablando no creo que las chicas sean su tipo...

Tan típico de ti Hawthorne - respondió mientras entrecerraba sus ojos azules en mi dirección, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Después de unos 15 minutos vimos aparecer dos figuras delgadas, una de ellas, la rubia, nos dio la espalda para levantar el dedo corazón en dirección del edificio. Katniss mientras tanto ya se hallaba a lado de Mellark y abrazándolo.

Mellark dijo algo a lo que la rubia le respondió de igual manera no escuche a ninguno.

Mi mente estaba más ocupada asimilando el hecho de que la preciosidad que estaba frente a nosotros fuera Madge Undersee. Durante más de 2 segundos me quede embobando mientras mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo.

Era un poco baja de estatura, pero supongo que la mayoría de las personas eran bajas para mí que media 1.90 y podía apostar a que Madge con dificultad llegaba al 1.60, pero estaba bien, delgada, rubia, con las curvas correctas en los lugares correctos. Y todo eso enfundado en cuero...

Llevaba sus labios rosados al natural pero sus ojos estaban pintados de negro estilo Taylor Momsen, unos pantalones de cuero dejaban adivinar sus largas piernas y unos tacones bastantes altos le daban un aspecto más estilizado a su ya delgada figura.

Se acerco a nosotros y fue entonces cuando me vio

Hawthorne... - dijo

Undersee - respondí a mi vez mientras salía de las sombras. - ¿Y bien?, ¿estamos listos?

Aun no - replico Madge mientras miraba a todos lados - falta mi cita.

Enarque una ceja mientras preguntaba - ¿Cita?, Dime Undersee, ¿con que torturaste a esa pobre alma para que fuera tu cita?

¿Lo dices porque eso es lo que normalmente haces con "tus" chicas? - replico y sonrió triunfante cuando mi sonrisa se borro de mi rostro.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca mientras comenzó a marcar el ritmo de los segundos con su pie.

A los pocos minutos a lo lejos apareció la sombra de un chico, contuve un gruñido cuando vi como su brazo se enredaba alrededor de la cintura de Madge. Me sorprendí un poco cuando una oleada de posesividad invadió mi mente. El chico media lo mismo que Mellark, 1.70, lo mire indiferente mientras comenzaba a hablar con Madge.

Después de todo, ella y sus citas me eran indiferentes.

Madge se subió en una motocicleta que el tal Cato conducía, fruncí el ceño cuando Madge lo abrazo por la espalda. Katniss y Peeta iba sentados en los asientos traseros, sin duda alguna en su propio mundo. Le hice una señal para que fuera delante de mí.

Sentía los hombros tensos y comencé a pasar una mano tratando de relajarlos pero era inútil, esta tenso y aunque intente relajarme no lo logre.

Conduje mientras intentaba hacer oídos sordos a los sonidos que salían de los asientos traseros. Cuando aparque frente al Quemador Katniss llevaba el pelo un poco desordenado y Mellark tenía una estúpida sonrisa, mas estúpida que de costumbre.

En cuanto entramos todos se nos quedaron viendo...aunque analizándolo bien, todos se quedaron viendo a Madge, contuve otro gruñido cuando Cato la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la pista de baile.

Gale -una voz melosa susurro en mi oído.

Estábamos sentados en una mesa y por poco me atraganto con la bebida cuando mire sobre mi hombro y vi a Delly. Mi ex-novia.

La chica era linda, pero por todos los infiernos, hablaba hasta por los codos, además de que ahora tenía fama de no poder mantener las piernas juntas y cerradas.

Hey Delly...

Me preguntaba si podríamos tomar algo...los dos a solas - comenzó mientras hacia un mohín y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello enredándolo en su dedo índice.

Lo lamento Delly pero hoy no.

Oh vamos Gale, antes no decías que no.

Hola Delly...

"Madre mía" pensé mientras veía aterrado como Madge se acercaba a la mesa con una bebida en una mano y el brazo de Cato en la otra.

Madge, te ves...linda.

Gracias -replico Madge mientras se sentaba y cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra - me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti...pero creo que la ropa ya te va pequeña, ¿no crees que es hora de que vayas de compras?

Delly se quedo parada mientras abría y cerraba la boca como pez. Casi me apiade de la chica pero ella se lo había buscado al haberse acostado con el que había sido novio de Madge, un tal Marvel. Después de un minuto entero Delly se marcho y se perdió entre la multitud. Cato comenzó a doblarse de la risa seguido de Katniss y Peeta quien trataba de calmarlos.


End file.
